Gabriel's Daughter
by SuperWhoLock0799
Summary: Talia Smith was 4 years old when her mother died in a car accident on her 5th Birthday her father (Gabriel) left without saying anything. Talia kept looking for her father for 5 years and decided to stop and now she is turning 15 and gets a shock that will change her life (She is an angel but she can control time but because she had no other family members she was never told this)
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey guys this is my first story and is about Gabriel's Daughter who can control time (Time angel) but she has no idea what is going on (the apocalypse) her mother died in a car crash and her Father (Gabriel) left when it was her 5th birthday. She is 15 years old and can't believe what happens to her. Hope you enjoy! *Walks away*

Chapter 1- The Shock for Lucifer (or sympathy for the devil)

"He's Just sitting there Tal's"

"Yeah I see that he looks lonely and upset" Talia walked over to the man sitting on the stone steps being really cautious she had no idea this man was Lucifer himself "excuse me sir are you alright" she stood in front of the man playing with a piece of thread on her hoodie "What is it to you" he snapped at her causing her to take a step back "I-I was only trying to be kind" she turned to walk away "even the devil deserves sympathy" he looked up "What did you say?" she turned round looking at him, she could feel the icy blue eyes looking into her soul it felt like that anyways "you've seen war…I'm so sorry I shouldn't of said that I'll leave"

"What's your name?" He asked causing Talia to freeze "T-Talia S-Smith"

"I'm Luci…never mind my name is Nick"

"Well I hope you figure out what is wrong…sorry for bothering you" she said walking away not realising she had dropped a family picture containing her father and mother it was unusual for her to carry that with her.

Lucifer located Talia working in a coffee shop there was no other colleges around Lucifer walked in "Excuse me but you dropped this"

"Oh thanks…"

"What did you say about the Devil?" he looked at Talia obviously pissed off at something so what was it. _What is wrong with this guy it is like he has seen a ghost?_ Talia thought to herself before speaking"Even…even the devil deserves sympathy…" she continued working when Lucifer spoke up again "you said I looked sad why?"

"Well you did it seems like you are stressed out"

"You could say that I have the Apocalypse to plan" Talia let out a laugh and he just stared at her "why are you laughing I am being serious" he looked at the picture in her hand that he had just returned looking at the man seeing that it was non-other than his brother Gabriel the runaway brother. "Wait is that Man your father!?"

**Flash Back**

"_Daddy what time is it" Talia blue eyes looked in the mirror of the sun visor on her father's side of the car while her mother was driving focusing on the road, "Afternoon Kiddo its 1pm and you wear out for the count… what is that guy doing!" Gabriel said turning around looking out the back window, that's when the car swerved and hit the barrier, the car flipped and went over the edge of the cliff her mother's angel blade stabbing into the side of her and Gabriel flung himself in to the back seat to grab Talia who was screaming when they hit the ground Gabriel was unconscious and her mother was dead but she didn't know that "Mummy! Daddy!" she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the smashed window. She then proceeded to get her mother who was hanging out the front window once she got her mother putting her into the recovery position she was taught by a paramedic in nursery she then went to get Gabriel, once he was out she could hear voices and saw paramedics starting to work their way down to them. That's when she smelt the petrol and the car exploded._

_2 weeks of Gabriel coming out of the hospital with Talia it was only a day till her birthday but she kept wishing that she was having a nightmare that her mother and father would be sitting in the living room but it wasn't "Daddy I'm sorry I couldn't save mummy" Talia said with tears running down her face "it's alright kiddo" Gabriel's voice had no emotions like all the life was taken from him. When morning came Talia woke up and walked down stairs knowing something was wrong "Daddy!" she called out it was her 5__th__ birthday and Gabriel had left she called her Uncles but there was no answer from any of them she let the day go by before going to the police. "My daddy and I survived the crash and my mummy didn't…d-daddy changed and I-I w-woke u-up and h-he w-wasn't there" _

**End of flashback **

**Present day**

"yeah he was my dad before disappearing on my 5th birthday…I'm turning 15 this year and y'know I never heard anything from any of my family guess they hated me as much as he did jus' because I couldn't save my mum I was 4 years old what was I supposed to do let us all die!" Talia had tears staining her cheeks, she finished shutting the coffee shop up and then walked away leaving Lucifer shocked that he just left the child alone then started laughing about it.

Talia sat in a park looking at the picture before burning the side Gabriel was on "you were probably feeling sorry for yourself you're not the only one who suffered" she mumbled to herself she sat there for hours it started to get dark when She saw Lucifer (nick) "I can pass a message on to a friend of your fathers…you could say I work alongside him" he smiled it wasn't the evil sort of smile more of a kind hearted type "yeah well here's the message if he cared about family he should never of left his daughter alone on her birthday and If I ever see him I'll re-arrange his face" she said storming off.

That night Talia was still walking around the town she had flowers in her hand and was walking towards the cemetery, she approached the her mother's gravestone "hey mum thought I drop these off I'm turning 15 this year that's 10 years since you died and dad left I stopped searching for him 5 years ago I still have not forgotten him or you I'm sorry I couldn't save you" tears where streaming down her face when she heard voices.

"Come on Sammy we need to burn this bitch before it gets anyone else" the man was short had a leather jacket on and was trying to get a lighter working "it just Sam dean" and the tall one must have been Sam so that meant the other one was Dean. About an hour later they were walking your way and she was still speaking to her mum "I'm sorry I didn't save you I know what you would be saying you were only four"

"Hey Sam Dean" a man whispered of to the side "Gabriel what do you want" Sam was whispering and Dean was loading the Impala "Did you see a girl Blue eyes Dark Blonde hair and yay high"

"Yeah way"

"Long story you see I need to visit someone's grave and if she is still there that means it is someone I do not wish to run in to" before Dean or Sam could speak Lucifer had appeared beside the impala "Oh long time no see Gabriel. Sam, Dean always a pleasure… I am here to speak with my brother not use… She's 15 this year and she really hates you I said I would pass on a message to a friend not saying who I was or anything" he gave an evil smile before leaving


	2. Chapter 2- Life sucks

Chapter 2- Life sucks

Talia walked out the cemetery walking past the three men that where talking she walked along the road when she heard footsteps behind her "Didn't you mother tell not to go out alone" she turned round and the man smiled before hitting her across the head with a blunt instrument.

**Back at the cemetery**

"Gabriel who was she? And why do you not want to run in to her?" Sam's voice was harsh but yet calm "You see sasquatch that girl is called Talia and well she is an Angel and my Daughter but I kind of left her alone and never returned" Gabriel let out a small chuckle when dean started "YOU LEFT A CHILD ON HER OWN"

"Dean Calm down…Gabriel Dean does have a point you can't leave a child alone what age was she 10?" Sam questioned Gabriel who rubbed the back of his neck before answering "She was just turning 5" both brothers looked at each other then back at Gabriel.

**Warehouse **

Talia woke up and found that she could not move her hands were tied above her head and she had blood coming from her head "Oh good your awake now we can begin" the man smiled walking over with a burning hot iron rod "who are you!?" Talia asked before screaming as the rod was dug in to her skin "Ah of course your father left he never told you about demons well I'm _Alastair" he proceeded on with different torture methods for hours eventually Talia had passed out "You go find the Winchesters or Archangel Gabriel and tell him who we have" The demon nodded and ran off to carry out Alastair order. _

_**In the Town **_

_The demon located the Winchesters and two Angels "I have a message for you Alastair has that little brat Talia" before the demon could finish Gabriel had him pinned against the wall "Where is she!" Gabriel spat at the demon that was squirming trying to break out of the hold "Here" the demon handed over a phone it was Talia's and Alastair had recorded a message._

_**Back at the warehouse **_

_ Talia's blood had soaked her clothes and there was a small puddle forming on the floor, the door opened and Lucifer walked in "It's a shame it came to this Miss Smith but it was the only way to get my Brother to come running and frankly he needs to choose what side he is on Michaels or mine not on the humans side" Talia looked up to see him "Nick…is that even your name?" he smiled before picking up a blade and stabbing it into her side and twisting it "No it's not my name my real name is Lucifer" he whispered pulling the blade out and setting down on the side and leaving. It was about ten hours later when Talia heard voices and the door came smashing in The Winchesters and two angels came in "Get her down from there" Dean yelled over to Castiel and Sam While Dean and Gabriel fought of the demons "Relax ok we are here to help" Sam and Castiel brought Talia down "Sam we need to take her to a hospital" Castiel said and that was the last thing Talia heard that night._

_**Hospital**_

_"GABRIEL where do you think you're going" Dean snapped at him "Dean-o I can't stay here" Gabriel spat back, Talia had started to wake up due to the yelling in the room but ended up passing out again… _

_**Nightmare **_

"_Daddy what time is it" Talia blue eyes looked in the mirror of the sun visor on her father's side of the car while her mother was driving focusing on the road, "Afternoon Kiddo its 1pm and you wear out for the count… what is that guy doing!" Gabriel said turning around looking out the back window, that's when the car swerved and hit the barrier, the car flipped and went over the edge of the cliff her mother's angel blade stabbing into the side of her and Gabriel flung himself in to the back seat to grab Talia who was screaming when they hit the ground Gabriel was unconscious and her mother was dead but she didn't know that "Mummy! Daddy!" she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the smashed window. She then proceeded to get her mother who was hanging out the front window once she got her mother putting her into the recovery position she was taught by a paramedic in nursery she then went to get Gabriel, once he was out she could hear voices and saw paramedics starting to work their way down to them. That's when she smelt the petrol and the car exploded._

_2 weeks of Gabriel coming out of the hospital with Talia it was only a day till her birthday but she kept wishing that she was having a nightmare that her mother and father would be sitting in the living room but it wasn't "Daddy I'm sorry I couldn't save mummy" Talia said with tears running down her face "it's alright kiddo" Gabriel's voice had no emotions like all the life was taken from him. When morning came Talia woke up and walked down stairs knowing something was wrong "Daddy!" she called out it was her 5th__birthday and Gabriel had left she called her Uncles but there was no answer from any of them she let the day go by before going to the police. "My daddy and I survived the crash and my mummy didn't…d-daddy changed and I-I w-woke u-up and h-he w-wasn't there" Talia broke in to tears she was shaking like mad. "Honey its ok relax these people are going to take care of you" the social worker said taking her to the foster home._

_**End of Nightmare**_

_Talia bolted up right "NO" she screamed at the top of her voice nurses came running in to the room followed by The Winchesters and Castiel and surprisingly Gabriel "Talia calm down" Gabriel spoke up "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME" Talia screamed before the doctor gave her sleeping medication to calm her down._


	3. Chapter 3

"JUST KEEP AWAY FROM M-" she started struggling for breath doctors and nurses where rushing around when she started flat linking. When they got her stable she was asleep Gabriel never left her side Sam and Dean had told him that Castiel was going to find them a safe place to stay.

/2 days later/

Talia was starting to wake up. Once she was awake she felt bad for what she said to her father, she looked to her left side to find him holding her hand and his whiskey coloured eyes full of worry "Dad I.I'm so sorry" tears where falling from her blue eyes and Gabriel pulled her in to a hug "shsh...it's ok...I'm sorry for leaving you..." She pulled herself from the hug to look at Gabriel "can I ask you something about mum?" She said looking down at her hands Gabriel had a sad smile on his face "ask away"

"Did...did she have wings?"

"What makes you ask that kiddo?" She looked at him then shook her head "you won't believe me"

"Try me"

"I woke up one morning and had a really really sore back and there were 4 dark blue wings with gold feathers at the bottom" she sighed looking at Gabriel "I'm a monster aren't I your gonna leave and disappear" Gabriel smiled "hey I'll tell you something I believe you because I am an angel and so was your mother and don't you ever say that you are a monster Talia do you understand"

"Yeh I guess"

/4 hours later/

Talia had been discharged and Gabriel was going to take care of her the winchesters offered to help and Gabriel gladly to the offer up. They got to the bunker and Talia was watching Doctor who on her phone.

"See look at this timeline it doesn't make sense" Sam said pointing at his laptop screen showing Dean, Castiel and Gabriel, she gave a smile before pausing what she was watching and quoting,

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." Everyone looked at her and Dean Smiled "let me guess doctor who quote from the episode Blink?" She smiled and nodded and Sam turned to dean "you watch Doctor Who?"

-4 months later show down with luci-

"Lucy, I'm home. Not this time. [picking up KALI] Guys! Get her outta here." They all left heading out to the parking loot

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks. "

"Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up."

-parking lot-

"I'm not getting in that thing" Kali said pointing at the impala "just get in the car princess" Dean said getting in the drivers seat and Sam in the passengers with Kali and Talia in the Back "wait I need to go back for my dad" Tali snapped opening the door and running back in

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer said

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel said

"You disloyal- "

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods? "

"To people, Lucifer. People "

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us."

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Behind Lucifer Gabriel was sneaking when Lucifer looked over his shoulder. Talia ran in pushing her father out the way getting herself stabbed "Foolish child you the devil can't show sympathy" Talia hit the floor and her father cried out Lucifer stood for a minute and watched before disappearing.

" " she coughed up blood

"Save your breath, everything will be fixed"

"I why you left and I.I forgive you" with that all life left her.

A/N

So yeah that's it till part 4 there is a shock for Talia when she awakes chose to stay with her mum or save her dad from joining metatron's side or something else


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 4 maybe 5 months since Talia died hell Gabriel was shocked since he had just lost his daughter and that his world was crumbling he faked his death and helped Metatron, to get cas to play his part in the story. But he was still upset thinking he had caused her death.

"SHES CRASHING"  
"CLEAR!"

One night Gabriel went to see her mothers grave "Shophia, it's been a while...Tals died she was only 14 and soon to be 15"

"CHARGE TO 200 RESUME CPR"

"Soph what did I do wrong, that night started so normal and then just because the guy was drunk he took you away from your 4 year old daughter, then my daughter saved me from my brother killing me, what do I do"

"CLEAR"  
"COME ON KID COME BACK TO US"

"I feel so weird talking to you, it's been years I would say see you in heaven but that wouldn't help"  
He sighed and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he smiled then left knowing that the angels had fallen and that there would be no point to return, he couldn't just appear in front of the Winchesters and say 'hey guys guess what it faked my death, and my daughter was killed thanks to big bro luci' it would never work

"SHES STABLE LETS GET HER IN TO THEATRE"  
_

Gabriel sat on the bench, outside the park where he would take Talia to play when she was 3 "excuse me sir, are you Gabriel? Talia Smiths dad?" A voice spoke up  
"Yeah why" he said looking at the ground  
"Eh well I need you to focus she's about to come out of theatre" he looked up really confused then realised it was a nurse.  
"Your friends alerted us you would be here" everything around him changed he wasn't sitting outside the park he was sitting in the hospital with Sophia standing to the side with the Winchesters and Castiel "Cas what the hell is going on"

It took ages for cas to explain to Gabriel that he had passed out. "We were at the park and we were held at gun and knife point expect the attacked Talia and she was stabbed in the lower abdomen and shot in the right shoulder me and Dean tackled them to the ground while Sam rang an ambulance"  
So he had dreamed Lucifer stabbed her, speak of the devil and he shall appear "how is she doing" lucifer asked Gabriel before he could answer Michael appeared "so any news?"  
"Yeh she's about to come out of theatre"  
"Ok that's good Castiel called us explaining what happened, I must return to heaven" Michael said and disappeared, Lucifer rolled his eyes "you know where I am" and vanished  
_

Talia woke up and smiled her dad had his head on the bed and was holding her hand and her mothers hand, Sam and Dean had fallen asleep and Cas staring out the window, she looked for something loud and saw her dads phone on the bed, she unlocked it and went to the music app and put on Highway to hell at full blast startling everyone, "RISE AND SHINE BOYS" she said with a laugh, Dean had started singing along and forced Sam to join soon the full room was singing and well Cas just stood and looked confused " IM ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL" they all sang at the end she smiled and Hugged her dad "I had the weirdest dream that felt so real you left, mum died in a car crash, and uncle luci went to kill you" she whispered he let a small laugh and broke the hug looking at her in the face "I had the exact same one"


End file.
